Ahsoka goes to Hogwarts
by bluelily42
Summary: Ahsoka wakes up on the Hogwarts express with no idea what is going on. This is set before Harry went to Hogwarts, but after the Marauders left. Dumbledore is headmaster. (K for language)
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka sat up, blinking. She was in a small room, with a window on one wall and a door opposite. _Where in the galaxy am I? _she thought. She looked out of the window and saw the landscape rushing by. _A transport of some sort then_ Ahsoka decided. The last thing she knew, she'd been on a mission on Geonosis. Yes – that was it – she had been hit in the head and been knocked unconscious._ Well, I'm certainly not on Geonosis now… _she thought, staring at the greenery flashing past the window. _So, if I'm not on Geonosis…where am I, and how will my master find me? _

Suddenly, Ahsoka had a horrible thought. _What if I've been captured?_ But no, she couldn't have been; she still had her lightsabres. She tried the door and it opened easily _That's weird_ \- she'd expected it to be locked. She ignited her sabres and stepped through the doorway. She cast her mind out, trying to get a feel for her surroundings. There were lots of other life forms on the transport, all human.

Ahsoka stepped into another room. It was identical to the one she'd just left, but there were other people in this one – a boy and two girls, all of them about her age. Ahsoka took note of this and, upon realising that they were children, turned off her sabres and hung them back onto her belt.

The boy, who was quite tall with longish brown hair and cold hazel eyes, said "This compartment is full. Please leave." Ahsoka ignored him. "Where am I?" she said. The blond girl snickered "What happened to you? Was it a hex? You look like a total freak!" she batted her big blue eyes at the boy, and they all laughed. Ahsoka just stared at them. "What? You've never seen a Togruta before? What planet is this?" The girl just huffed and said in a sickly sweet, patronising voice "Look, I don't know what you're playing at, mudblood, but you don't want to mess with me, so why don't you get your muggle arse out of my sight before I make you sorry?" It was phrased as a question, but was clearly meant as an order, and Ahsoka wasn't in the mood to be bossed around. Getting quite frustrated, she asked, "Who are you people? And…wait…what did you call me?" At this, they all smirked at Ahsoka. The girl stood up, leaning threateningly towards Ahsoka, who was itching to get her lightsabres out but knowing she shouldn't

"I called you mudblood, stupid. Ok, it's obvious that your small, muggle brain doesn't understand, so, I guess it's up to me to teach you a thing or two." Her voice was becoming ever louder and more dangerous. "My name is Karina Lestrange. Daughter of Rabastan Lestrange of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Lestrange. I am Wizarding _royalty_. In _our_ world, we have what is called the sacred twenty-eight. These are the pureblood families, and that makes anyone belonging to those families better than those who don't." "Obviously" mumbled Ahsoka, irritated by Karina's ego. "Don't interrupt me, I'm trying to help you honey. Anyway, _as I was saying_, This is Saskia Flint and Azazel Bullstrode, also purebloods, naturally. We have a hierarchy. At the top, the sacred twenty eight. Next, far below us mind you, come blood traitors, then come the half-bloods, then _animals_, then mudbloods, like you, and muggles." She almost spat the last few words, as if she couldn't bear to say them. Ahsoka glared at her and muttered angrily to herself "This is one messed up place." Saskia heard her and retorted "That's the way it is, hon, get used to it." To emphasise her point, she flicked her long, black hair over her shoulder and shoved Ahsoka, roughly backwards. Ahsoka, who's anger had been building the whole time, finally snapped. She used the force to slam Saskia back into the wall, hard, and keep her there, suspended just above the floor.

Karina giggled. "How can you seriously think that such a simple charm would last against us?" she pulled out a thin wooden stick and waved it lazily. When nothing happened, she waved it again, this time muttering some words in a language that Ahsoka didn't understand. "Karina?" said Saskia, sounding slightly worried for the first time. Her steely grey eyes were glaring daggers at Ahsoka. _If looks could kill_ Ahsoka thought, _I'd be dead, for sure! _

Suddenly, Azazel cried "Karina! She's not using a wand!" the three of them broke out into panicked whispers.

"She's using wandless magic! It takes a very powerful sorcerer to perform wandless magic!"

"Perhaps she's a dark Witch?"

"Don't be so stupid! She's barely older than us!"

"Well, I _am_ sorry, Karina, I didn't realise that you had a better explanation!"

"Shut up Azazel!"

"What do we do then?"

"I say, we leave Saskia and make a run for it!"

"Azazel! That's _not_ funny!"

"Why don't we…" Ahsoka didn't catch the last part, but she was sure that she wouldn't have understood it if she had. Not much of the conversation so far had made any sense. She was suddenly aware that the whispering had stopped. Coming back to reality, she saw that all three of them had lifted their wands. Ahsoka didn't even have time to reach for her lightsabres before they all shouted "STUPIFY!" Three red jets hit Ahsoka in the chest and she collapsed to the floor.

Ahsoka woke up in what was clearly an infirmary, force knows she'd seen enough of those to last her a lifetime. She sat up, which prompted a woman in a long red and white dress to bustle over to her and begin checking her over. When she was finished, she turned to a stern looking woman, who Ahsoka hadn't noticed before, who had been standing in the corner.

"She's perfectly fine now, Minerva. It was just, what with her being hit by three stunning spells, you know how it is." "Thank you, Poppy. If she's fit to leave, then I'll be taking her to the headmaster's office." She turned to Ahsoka, "Come on then" Ahsoka hurriedly scrambled out of the bed, she was certain that she did not want to be on this woman's bad side.

After several minutes of walking in award silence through the seemingly endless corridors, Ahsoka piped up "So…Minerva…What-" that was as far as she got "You will call me Professor McGonagall if you please Miss…Tano, was it?" Ahsoka paused, taken aback, then continued cautiously "Yes…I'm Ahsoka Tano" "So I've heard." This response did not encourage further conversation, but Ahsoka had to know what was going on. "Professor…What is going on? Where am I? How did I get here?" Professor McGonagall sighed and stopped walking, turning to face Ahsoka. "I'm afraid I can only answer one of those questions Miss Tano. You are at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's in a castle in the Scottish Highlands. However, I know nothing about you, except for that you are clearly not a student here. This begs the question, What were you doing on the Hogwarts express? I find it very unlikely that you were there to hurt the students, as three third year Slytherins are claiming, however, I do not know the reason you were there. We will see." Seeing that Ahsoka was opening her mouth to speak again, she continued "Now, seeing as though I cannot answer any of your questions, I think the best thing to do would be to continue on our way to the headmaster's office, where he may have some answers for us." And, with that, she swept away, leaving Ahsoka with nothing to do but follow.


	2. Chapter 2

"No way!"

Ahsoka turned to see a boy staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just nice to meet another star wars fan, that's all, turns out they're a pretty rare occurrence in the wizarding world. And, a star wars fan who's confident enough to wear a cosplay at school! Shouldn't you be wearing your robes though? Is that why you're with Mcgonagall? Bad luck! That's a really cool costume though! You'll have to show me how you made the montrals, they look so real!" the boy gushed.

"Umm...I'm not wearing a costume. " Mcgonagall noticed that Ahsoka was no longer following her and came over to see what the problem was.

"Ah. Mr Baker. I'm afraid Miss Tano and I have some business to attend to, so if you'll just make your way to your next lesson, you don't want to be late."

"Wait... That's not a costume? That is AWESOME!" Ahsoka was confused.

"I'm sorry, what's so '_awesome_'?"

"You're the real-life Ahsoka frickin' Tano, that's what! I didn't think you really existed! I'm Owen Baker, first year Hufflepuff, muggle born and _huuuuuge_ star wars nerd! Not that you probably know what any of that means seeing as you're from another planet, which is so frickin' cool!"

"Mr Baker!" interrupted Mcgonagall. "Miss Tano is on her way to the headmaster's office so, perhaps you should-"

"I should go with you!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, it just makes sense, I mean, I am an expert on everything from her universe, so maybe I could help?"

Mcgonagall sighed. "Very well, I suppose so."

"Yesssss!" Owen punched the air

"But, Mr Baker"

He sobered instantly "Yes, professor?"

"Do try to contain yourself."

"Of course professor. "

Then Mcgonagall turned around and swept away, and again, Ahsoka followed, now more confused than ever.

**A/N**

**Finally, here is the next chapter. It's very short but, hopefully, I can get another one up soon! I know Oliver seems to accept Ahsoka very easily, but he's muggle born and a first year, so he has only recently discovered the wizarding world and, to him, anything seems possible. Thanks so much for reading, please leave a review.**


End file.
